Only a Kiss
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: Who knew that one little kiss could lead to so much.


AN: This is written for the 'Abby's b-day competition," on HPFC. I just love spreading birthday cheer, so I thought I'd say,

Happy birthday Abby. I hope all your wishes come true and I hope you like this(: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Disclaimer: I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own anything, ob—vious—ly

* * *

Only a Kiss

It was a nice afternoon and instead of being cooped up inside the castle, half the students were outside, including a certain redhead and a blonde. The two seventh year girls were lying in the grass under the giant oak tree by the Black Lake, enjoying the afternoon. That is until the former heard her name being called.

"Hey! Evans!"

Lily rolled her eyes and groaned. She knew that voice all too well. Though, there were times that she wished she didn't. It was James Potter, and he always irked her.

"Just get it over with, I'm sure he'll go away sooner or later," her best friend, Marlene told her.

Lily turned her head towards her friend. "I'd rather not have to deal with him at all."

"But you two—"Marlene started but stopped when she saw that James was standing before them.

Lily pushed herself into a sitting position and titled her head to look up at James. "What is so important, Potter?"

"Did you happen to finish your potions essay?" James asked.

Lily nodded. "I got that out of the way a long time ago…obviously, I see that you haven't. It is due in two days, you know that?"

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know that…time just got the better of me, and I haven't had the chance to do it…"

"And you want me to do it for you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

James shook his head. "No…just to make me do it…keep me on task and everything."

Lily closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "Alright, I'll help you tonight, in our common room, but if you even think about joking around. I'm done."

"I won't, I promise," James replied, "I'll see you then." He added, before running back towards his three friends who stood a few feet away.

Lily lay back on the grass and placed her hands above her head. "What did I just get myself into?"

"You're helping Potter with his potions essay in the Head's Common Room tonight," Marlene stated, "Good luck."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lily had grabbed her bag from her dormitory, and had walked downstairs to the Head's Common Room. While she made sure James finished his homework, she was also going to work on hers.

She was surprised to find that James was already there, with his books and parchment sitting in front of him. James turned his head around to look at her when he heard her footsteps.

"Gee, Evans, you look like your eyes are about to pop out of your head," he told her, turning back to his work.

Lily walked over to the table and placed her bag on top before sitting down in the seat next to him. "I didn't think you'd be down here already."

"I'm the one who made plans to meet you down here. Of course I should be the first one down here," James replied.

Lily still couldn't believe it that he _wanted _to get his work done. Usually when he would ask her to help him, he had shown up late. Lily shook off the thought, and got to work on her own work.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, with Lily glancing over at James every now and again. Sometimes, she stared longer than normal, and quickly looked back at her work when she saw him beginning to move his head.

She just couldn't help herself. He was just so into his work, that is, when he actually did it. He also looked completely different when he wasn't always around his three friends. The Marauders_, _or whatever they called themselves, nowadays.

When the silence became too much for her, she decided to ask something that had been on her mind since Marlene had brought it up, earlier that afternoon.

"Is there something going on between you and Piper?" she asked, suddenly.

James stopped what he was doing, placed his quill down and looked up at her. "Where did that come from?"

Lily shrugged. "Just something Marlene mentioned earlier today."

James raised an eyebrow, then he realized what she was talking about. "It's just some crush she's had on me since...well, since like, forever, actually." He paused, another thought coming to him, "Why is Marlene so interested?"

"Apparently what goes on with Piper is interesting for her," Lily replied, "because, it's good gossip or something."

"Piper does get around, doesn't she?" James asked, although it was more of a statement rather than a question. Everyone knew that Piper went through boyfriends, like students went through parchment. James picked his quill up again and turned back to his essay, "I just can't help but wonder why she just goes along with it. You'd think she'd get tired of all the gossip after a while, and stop doing what she does."

Lily shrugged again. "Maybe she just doesn't care."

"I guess I really shouldn't be worrying about her," James added, "If she wants to do all that, more power to her…but I don't know why she's coming after me now, she's not my type." He reached over and flipped the page of his potions book.

"Oh?" Lily said, sounding a bit more excited than she meant to.

But, James didn't acknowledge it, if he'd heard her. Instead, he just shook his head. "She tries to hard when it comes to guys, and basically throws herself at them. She's a bit too desperate. And I don't like girls like that. Sirius might, but I don't."

"Are you saying your friend likes desperate girls?" Lily asked.

James shrugged, looking back and forth from his book to his parchment, writing as he spoke. "He's probably the man version of Piper. That sounds rude, but it's the truth."

"Better hope he doesn't hear you talking like that."

James shrugged again. "It doesn't matter. Remus and I have both said that to his face. He really doesn't care."

"Some friends you are, then." Lily joked.

"Oh, Lily has jokes now, doesn't she?"

Lily went from laughing to sitting there in shock. He had _never_ called her 'Lily' before. It had _always_ been 'Evans.' She sat there for a while, not able to stop herself from staring at him.

"Um—"James started.

Lily cut him off. "You called me Lily…not Evans, but Lily…" she couldn't help but giggle at his face, which was slowly turning red.

James ran a hand through his hair, and began to stutter when he talked. He soon decided that not talking would be best.

Lily titled her head a little. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? And you do realize you're blushing?"

James closed his eyes for a moment. "Well, um…I don't really know how to say this. But, um—I've had—I like—"he stopped himself midsentence.

"What is your type?"Lily pushed on the subject.

James looked thankful for a somewhat change of subject, "Well, the obvious. Funny, smart, pretty, good sense of humor…red hair, emerald green eyes that sparkle in sunlight." He added that part quietly.

"What was that last part?" Lily asked, moving her chair closer to him.

James shook his head. "Oh, it was nothing."

Lily raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I don't think it was nothing…James."

James took a deep breath. "Red hair and emerald green eyes that sparkle in the sunlight."

Lily looked at him, confused until it finally hit her whom he was talking about. "So, a girl like me is…your type."

James closed his eyes and shook his head. "No…it's you. Just you."

Lily smiled. "And I thought Remus, Sirius and Peter were joking when they told me they thought you liked me."

James looked at her. "They told you…that, I liked you? When? Wait, how did they even possibly know that?"

Lily gave a small smirk. "So, it's true then. You have had a crush on me for a while?"

"Did you trick me?"

Lily put the most innocent looking expression on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about, James….Hmm, that's going to take getting used to; us calling each other by our first names. Since, we've _never _done th—"

She was cut off as James quickly moved forward and slammed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet, slow and soft but passionate all the same. However shocked Lily was, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back. Then, suddenly everything dissolved into a blissful blur.

* * *

Lily yawned and stretched as she sat up a little in bed. She glanced over at the sleeping form that lay next to her and she couldn't help but smile. They had come so far in the nine years they'd known each other.

"Are you staring at me again?" the sleeping figure asked.

"No, not at all," Lily said, quickly.

James rolled over to stare up at her. "Sometimes you are not a very good liar."

Lily just shrugged. "Or maybe you're just used to me and my lies."

"Alright, Mrs. Potter."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Mr. Potter."

James pulled her into him and she laid her head on his shoulder. His right hand went to lie on her very round stomach, and she smiled at him.

"Who would have thought we'd come this far in our relationship?" James said.

"Definitely not me," Lily replied.

That was true. In fact, she hadn't even thought of the two of them as a couple before the kiss, nor that they would eventually become husband and wife and be expecting a baby. But, she wouldn't change it for anything. That's for sure.

_Who would have guessed that one kiss would have led to all this?_ Lily thought.

* * *

AN: Well, I don't really know about this ending…I was a little pressed for time while writing this….but anyway. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a review.


End file.
